The story of Joe
by Matthew Wiliams
Summary: The new kid in the town of south park, will he fit in their small redneck piss ass town..we*ll see
1. Chapter 1

Author: ME!

WARNING: YAOI...ENDURE! Extreme Cussing (brought to u by Thomas and... mostly everyone else)

Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. except my OC character...Joe

Pairings: Style, Dip, Bunny, Creek, Gregstophe, Thomas x OC

Author's note: Bow down to Yaoi, or shall it smite who dare moke it!

Butters: BWHAHAHAHHAHA!

Joe: Calm down butters...

B: I'm not butters, I'm professor Chaos! HAHAAHAH!

J: Uh huh...well good luck with that... (sneaks away)

B: ahh but don't u want to see what evil I create!

J: nah, I'm good, I'll just go over here.. u keep doing what your doing, kay?

B: ah-hhh!...hambugers...

(A/n: I love butters he just soo cute!)

In the small mountian town of South Park, at a familar bus stop stood four very familar teenage boys. Stan Marsh, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski. These boys are young men now, trying to growing up to not be like their parents and dream of someday getting out of this stupid town of chaos and supernatural happenings...yeah as if, when pigs fly...

"Hmm I wounder if Cartman can fly?"

"EY! I heard that Kenny!" said pig sqeeals

"shut up fat ass!" the cute jew geek adds his two cents.

"Sigh...not again" highschool football star and boyfriend to cute jew geek...

"HAHAHA.." me pissing myself laughing

Yup very normal morning in South Park, when is something fun going to happen? I mean, nothing really happens anymore, not even me dying like everyday. Yeah I'm serious, not since Damien moved back to town a year back or so. Now that was an interesting day, Damien tottaly loves that little french...I mean english kid Pip. That actually was the reason for him coming back..Pip. Now a days their attached to the hip, and hands and lips...and has no time to set me on fire, or throw me in the way of traffic..heh, life is good.

"Kenny! Hurry up you poor bastard the bus is here!"

"Eh.. Oh right, Coming...!" Catching up the guys, I sprinted to the bus that took us to highschool, I took my usual seat next to my boyfriend. Yeah you heard me, boyfriend! Butters Scotch, the little ray of naive oblivous sunshine, and he's all mine! He sees me coming his way waving like a manic, trying to get my attention. Unlike Everyone else I've grown up with they didn't know but something was different...finally. On the way to my seat I noticed someone new, OMFG a new kid!

When was the last time we had one of those, Uh...oh yeah when that Tourette's syndrome kid Thomas transfired to regular school with us. And there was the whole incident with Cartman back in the fourth grade...Ahh I geting side tracked again, I didn't even realize i was already in my seat and butters was talking away while I was in my own little world..

"Right...Kenny?" the sweet little blond turns to me giggling and stares into my eyes...Shit what do i say? Think Kenny!

"Ahh- right! Hey I noticed we have a new face on the bus!"

"H-huh, Oh yeah he got on at my stop, I wanted to talk to him, but he had his headphones on." my cute little bunny is soo wounderful, always trying to make friends, I'm soo glad he's mine, i love this kid. Showing this fact by tugging him into my arms and giving him a kiss on the forehead, causing him to blush, and me happy and more in love every second longer.

"Hey ken, what you say about a new kid?" Diverting my attention to the voice next to me, Stan and Kyle are mushed together across from butters and me. I plaster a shit eating grin on, and let the fun begin.

"Yeah I saw him on the way down, somwewhere in the front" waving my hand in the direction of the front of the bus.

"What's he look like?" another voice piped up, turning around, finding more eyes on me wanting in on the conversation. Well shit, now what! I didn't get a great look at him, only conclusion he was new was...

"Bright blue hair, greyish tan bandana and a rainbow skeleton sweatshirt." As those words left my lips, everyone leaped forward in a exctied panic searching for the

new kid.

I swear I can feel eyes on me...stares...burning in back of my head...I want to turn around, but what I really would rather enjoy is to just sit here and listen to lady gaga. Heh I love poker face, best song ever! Ignoring the eyes for a few more minutes, a sudden chill rides up my back. Oh God, the stares are getting worse...Argg I can't take it! Ripping off my headphones and turning I glare at whoever is staring at me. Boy I was shocked, cause from where I was seated it seemd like the entire back of the bus was looking directly at me...and maybe the front as well...oh sweet jesus everyones looking at me...Widen eyes I quickly shrink back in my seat, craming my ear buds in my ears and blaring the music trying to forget about all those eyes staring at me. I may not look

like it, but I very shy person, my apperance says bad ass skater boy. Which in some sort of way I am, but at heart I'm distant, quiet and pretty much like to keep to my self kind of guy,. Not that I dislike people I don't, I just don't like being gawked at, being judged, peer pressure...aww man this is going to be one of those days...I just know it.

I hate being the new kid...

The round of us were looking at the front of the bus, hopeing to catch a glance of the new kid, for what seems like minutes, we were graced with the very face we very looking for. For some werid reason he just poped up in his seat and stared down at us, the first he was glareing, he must of felt our eyes on him, heh sorry dude. But like in a flash he eyes widen and he disappered behind his seat again.

"Skidish, isn't he? Huh Stan?" the red head boy beside me qestioned. Turning to him, I could only imagine the gears working away in his cute curly red head. Kyle is smartest kid in our class, hell in our grade. Well other then Wendy, but I don't care about her anymore, not since Kyle and I discovered we loved each other. Sometimes I really wounder what he sees in me, sure I'm the captian of the football team at school but I know how he feels about sports, and I'm not the most obsevent and clever of our group. But I think it's because I care about him and know him better then anyone else in the world...I mean that's how I feel about him.

"Yeah you got that right" anwsering him, holding his hand a little tighter he does as well and leans on my shoulder. I continue to watch as he closes his pretty green eyes for a short cat nap.

The South Park bus makes it's final stop for the morning, the horde of teenagers exited the bus and headed through the doors that lead their own personal hell...highschool.

For sure being the new kid seriously blows, I don't know anyone or where the Hell I'm even going, I gotta find the office, a teacher or something before my head explodes from the looks this lot is giving me...Ughh I seriouly have issues, come on man get a grip, they can't help it and who could blame them, I look completely different from them...

"Gah! Urf.."

What the hell was that? Looking around for the sound, the source seemed to be some twitchy blond kid, who was holding a huge ass themos of what I'm guessing from his spazzing is coffee. If he's freaking out that much, I'd think that was a clue to lay off the java. On both sides of him were two boys, a slighty taller one and shorter one, from what it looks like their trying to calm the blond down. The tall guy wore a lot of blue, same color as his eyes but had black hair peaking from underneth his hat, and apparently likes to flip the bird at anyone who spares a glace at him. The smaller one was...cute...ahh I mean wore a plaid shirt, and had short sandy brown hair and was cussing...alot?

"Shit...Tweek...fuck...relax...cock" The swearing sailor and the bird fliper who I dubbed them for now caught me looking in their direction, I tried to look away but a las it was too late. The blue guy of course fliped me off, but I wasn't paying any attention to him, the smaller guy and I were kind of shareing a moment or something. I couldn't help it, he's just really cute. But the stare down was broken by something getting in my way, a big fat red something.

"Hey there, you must be the new kid," I awsered by nodding, there was something about his voice I just didn't trust, it was annoying and misleading ... I tried to see around the big fella to see the sailor, but he and his friends must of run off for class, damn...that kid was really cute!...Tubby, nicnaming him for obvious reasons was taller them me, and leans over me bring my attention by to him...

"Ey! I'm talking to you pussy"

What The Hell! What's his deal?

"What do you want?" trying to be polite, but the way he keep shooting off like that, I was going to lose it...

"Ahem, anyway, just wanting to let you know that I run this school, so If you want to get any where, you should respect my ATHORITA! LATER PUSSY!" then walks away, or more like waddle away heh but beside that, again I ask: WHAT THE HELL! This town is weird to say the least, I don't see why dad had to be transfered here, but on the other hand it can't be that bad if it has cute guys like sailor boy. I stared into nothingness for a few seconds longer when I realized I still havn't found the office.

"Ahh shit, the hell is that damn office" I mummbled to myself walking up on hall and down another, why was this place so damn big they should have a sign to tell you where stuff is located, like the freaking office! I beleive it was then while I was in mild thinking mode that I was tackled to the floor...owwie.

"God dammit! Owww"

"Sheet..hey, watch were zee going?"

What?

"Mole, there you are, you should be more careful! Oh my you took someone down with you"

"Oi! I wasn't ma fault hez waz in ma way!"

Who, mole...huh...?

"Dear boy, you alright?"

"Hey, were talking to you, sheethead!"

Shaking the dizzyness from my head, I look around for the truck that hit me, but finding two more werid guys...is there someone out to get me or something? My vision clears a little more and discover another blonde. Only his was neat and fluffy looking, he reminds me of like a sort of eligant gentelman or a british fabio, his partner who looked quite cheesed off was tall, dark tanned skin and scragly short black hair, and a thick french accent with a shovel straped to his back...why? Finally getting to my feet, I stood confussed for a moment to ponder the fact of..

"Shovel?"

"Eh...hez dislosounal...leavez him herz"

"Ah we can't do that...sigh you hurry to class I'm take him to the nurse"

"Right, later greg..."

"Now about you, come on, off we go" the blonde indeed to his word guides me to the nurses office and helps me sit down on the only bed. There didn't seem to be a nurse there at the moment, so fabio set straight to his work, first was asking me questions. Was I hurting any where? Was it serious? Shall he call my parents? telling him no to all three, I just needed a few mintures of rest he sighed, i'm guessing in relief. A cloud of silence loamed over us. I figured he'd want to talk, but knew I needed some time to myself, I decided I'd start.

"So what's your name?"

"Gregory" Raising his head, a smile graced his handsome face. "I guessing your the new student, we havn't had one in quite a long while, your the buzz of the school"

Oh great, just what I need more attention..stupid introduce your self!

"Ahh...names Joe."

"The pleassures is all mine Joe" he smiled again, reaching his hand out, I graceful took it smiling right back. My first friend at this school, thinks are looking up again.

After an eventful morning, with the help of gregory or just greg for short, I final found the office, got my shedule and a few passes incase of lateness until I learned my around the school without getting lost or injuring myself in the prosess. It was then I noticed that greg had buggered off at some point leaving me alone again. Oh well, I'm sure I can find my classes a lot easier now. Glancing at my notes and map, wait MAP...yay I have a map! OK no more time wasting get to class even if it already half over already...crap. Thanks to the map, I found my first class quickly, appogised to the teach. he to egerly let it pass, guess this sort of thing happenes a lot. Then asked me the most hated task when one is a new kid, exposing yourself to classmates and introducing yourself. The teach asked the class if they had any questions for me, you know the basics. Where I came from?

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania" I stated. again all eyes were on me, ughhh...

"O-ho so are you a vampire?" a squrril blond asked...huh..vampires...what? This earned the class to engage in giggles.

"No, butters your thinking of Transylvania" the teacher corrected the blond boy.

"Oh- hambugers"

"So Joe, what do your parents do?" Oh god, not this question...last time someone asked that, I causaly blurted out that I have two dads, yes you heard right, I have two dads, their gay. Ones my real dad and the other is his partner though I don't which, nor do I care. Not that I'm ashamed, I love my other dad, though I just call him pops, you know so they don't confused who I'm talking to. So like I was saying, it was mistake, and it won't happen again, unless it's with someone who won't

judge me and not care about it. so yeah my dad he...

"He's a lawyer...and my uncle who lifes with us is current unempolyed." yes that's the way, saying pops is my uncle...though I did lie about pops job, he has a job, he's stay at home dad, they were thinking of adopting a child, at the time I thougth it was a great idea, then we found that where were living at the time it was against the law for children under a certain age couldn't be taken in by gay parants, and my dads really wanted a baby, one they could smother with love and give it a good home. Of course I too would spoil the kid too, and be a great big brother...So they class went on like this, them asking questions till class was over, the teacher seriously wasted all that time. Probably got tired of teaching but couldn't let them leave, so I was the prefect decoy. And worse of all is that I didn't learn a damn thing! CURSE YOU STUPID...MR...whatever your name is!

"Well this bites.." draging my feet out of class heading to my second...

"Hey no worries man, mr. garrison is allways like that, get use to it" The voice startled me at first, next an arm gripped my shoulder dragging me over to yet another blonde, this one wore a full orange snow suit. I looked up at his face, and all I could see was one of those crazy grin my dad gets when he and pops want to drag me off to a sale at their favorite clothing store. Ahh it's grin of doom, nothing good comes from the shit eating grin, and the blonde has me in his clutches, DAMMIT I'M

STUCK!

"Come on kenny, let 'em go your scaring the new guy" two new boys come beside the crazy blonde, these two came to my rescue, they seem nice. The one who was talking to crazy was a red head, wore a green hat with a orange and green jacket and green eyes...nice color scheme. Other then that he was fairly cute, adorable even and from the looks on the other teens face, red here is taken by him. The other was a little taller with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a red and blue pompom hat and brown and red jacket...both of them had color schemes, whats with that?...Weird...

"Aww well your no fun"

"Yea, yea" the one in the pompom hat adds his say waving crazy off, indacating him to release me...which thankful he did.

"Sorry about him man, he tends to get touchie feely. Nice to meet you, i'm, Kyle, this here is Stan, and the blonde is Kenny. I nodded and shook the threes hands, luckly I didn't have to introduce myself name again since they were in my last class. Speaking about class, I gripped my shedule and asked about theirs, after some tennis acton related banter I discovered we have a couple classes together...great now I can get to know them...Thanks again to helpful students, I got to class before the bell, yay! Finally happy that things are going my way for once this day, I glanced around the classroom that was quickly filling up looking for familar faces. Lets see ohh well there is the kid, uhh..butters was it...the kid who thought I was a vampire, heheheh. Oh awesome, Greg and his moody french mole freind are here too, taking a sec to wave at the blond, then returning to reveiwing the class room for new friends. Sadly I came upon the face of tubby, who I soon learned from Stan who sat behind me was named Eric Cartman, but everyone called him by his last name. Checking the door as more kids came in, one caught my eye. One face I will never forget. The swearing sailor, he's in this class, yes...!

Aww man I hate history...it's soo boring, i mean it happened a long time ago, it's over with...BLAHHH! The school bell goes off calling for student to be in class, Tweek and Thomas must be in there already, shruging off the wall I head into class, flipping the teacher off when he starts ranting on about tardys and detention, meh what do I care. I notice my two friends in their seats getting out their notebooks and crap, Tweek twitches, and Thomas swears, trying to make it off like a cough. Colaspsing in my seat behind Tweek and beside Thomas, I pull out my stuff as well. Servaying the class out of boredom while the teach begins to talk about the cold war or some war i don't really know I'm kind of toning him out, I tend to do that when I find something uninteresting...In my short 17 years in life there is only three things that I'm Interested in, one is Red Racer! Two is Tweek and close second is my pet guinea pig, Stripe and thrid, uh I guess is my sister Ruby...I continuing to stare off into space until I take notice that something in force seems off. Redirecting my head to the front class, i feel a quick jab in my arm. It's just Thomas trying to get my attention, slowly leaning in his direction, I nod to him letting him know I'm listening. I'm quick to learn his cheeks are a little red, is he blushing? I whisper to him...

"What's up?"

"Uh...fuck, that kid from this morning, he's ahh, fucking shit he's in this class, up in the front by marsh...cock"

"Hmm. yeah what about him? Did you he bother you guys or something? Is he weird?...Come on you can tell me"

"Ahh no..n-nothing like that, he's just...ummm"

"Just what?"

"I think he's looking at me...shit"

What? This fact made me and alert and on my toes, since Thomas transfered to regular school with us, he's been picked on and teased, mostly by Cartman...Ok I lied it's only by Cartman, that fat ass, I've always hated him!...Ever since that whole incident back in the 3rd grade between Tweek and I. But I guess if it weren't for that time, spaz and I wouldn't be where we are today...boyfriends. Ahh not time to dewl on cute blonde spazs, time to set to work...protecting my boys... not that I feel that way about my sick friend, I mean sure I love the guy, but like a brother. He's nice, and I don't care one bit about his sickness to me he's just one of the guys...course I don't think I treat the other guys in our group like the way I do with Thomas and Tweek. They're just special. Man I did it again, I'm getting sidetracked, Kay focus on the job at hand Craig...Peering at the front of the class, I get my middle finger ready as a guard, telling this new guy to piss off. Flip the bird and ask questiuons later, that's what I always say...Ok maybe I don't, I really say things like : I'm watching red racer! Tweek your so clumsy, Tweek your soo cute, Tweek kiss me...ahh you get the point. Just as I'm watching the new guy to catch him in the act, he turns arounsd, AH HA! Huh HE'S BLUSHING TOOO!...Was he not going to pick on Thomas...? Maybe he likes him?

Aw well flip him off anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of...Joe 2

Author: ME!  
WARNING: YAOI...ENDURE! Extreme Cussing (brought to u by Thomas and... mostly everyone else)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone. except my OC character...Joe  
Pairings: Style, Dip, Bunny, Creek, Gregstophe, Thomas x OC  
Author's note: Bow down to Yaoi, or shall it smite who dare moke it!

Part 2

Another school day done and over with..FINALLY~! Now to collect Stan and head home to finish that report and maybe play some gutiar hero with him. That new kid Joe semms like a nice guy...oh there's stan!

"Hey Stan over here!"

"Hi, how was your last class..?"

"Uh...boring as hell plus the teach gave a report we have to do on the mating habbits of tree frogs...sigh, how about you?"

"Eh..gym was ok, we mostly ran laps, THEN we stopped cause cartman accidently ran into Mole and was almost beat to a pulp with his almighty shovel, too bad he didn't. Ha, practicaly the entire class had to jump on Mole to stop him"

"Hehehe...yeah..so you wanna head to my house for some studing and games?"

"Hell yea, but first..."

"S-stan...not here"

"..." Stan Marsh is my first and only relationship and one of the sweetest people I've ever known. Many people don't know, and for a good reason too. But Stan is quite the romanic, he never stops even in the tiniest ways to show that he cares about me. If it's being a gentleman and opening doors for me or smoothering me with kisses..like right now. I love how Stan's lips feel againist mine, so full of passion. Only problem is I'm easliy embarassed about showing our affection in public, and I know all our firends know, and most of our class is gay themselves, but there are those moments when.

"HEY FAGS GET A ROOM!"

Moments when I wish I wasn't gay at all.

But then again the strong grip around my hip and shoulders, plus the alluring smell surrounding me quickly diminish any thoughts of every wanting to leave this wounderful being who I call my boyfriend Stan Marsh.

~~~

Sigh, that was the most tiring first day of school ever...after this morning run in with Mole a nice small bruise darken on my arm, hopeful pops doesn't panic thinking I was fightiung or being bullied. My whole first class was wasted with just my introducing. Then in history the bird fipper was doing his thing all class, I think he didn't appeciated my looking at his cute friend the swearing salior. And the rest of the day just got weirder by the minute. First in Science I was paired off with two new faces, introductions were made, met Pip and his boyfriend Damian. Who is claimed he was the son of Satan, the lord of death! I soon learned that this claim was no lie. How the hell does that work, I mean how does Damian even exist...let alone how does a sweet and polite british kid like Pip get hooked up with a son of satan! How!

The rest of that class didn't end as peacful as I hoped, Damian thought it would be funny if he used his demonic powers and make all of our science exparments explode, not including ours thus making us the only team to pass...and once again I question the teachers intelligents in this school, for the black haired demon didn't get in trouble. Or everyone was just afraid of him, but of course I was surpirsed when I walked out of class and found Pip small, petie skinny weak Pip scolding the powerful Damian who was taking it. But that ending quicky when Damian snorted and wrapping Pip in his arms and began to suck faces...blushing like a tomato I walked away.

Next was Lunch, YAYS! I got in line with the horde of marching students for food. After retriveing my tray I survaided the area for a good spot to sit. I'm looking and looking and loo- and something hit me in the back of the head...what was that? I lean down to pick it up, a fish stick? Who throws a fish stick a person, who I ask you?

"God damn it Joe, over here!"  
"Eh...oh...heheheh " it was gang I met in my first class, Stan, Kenny, Kyle and fatsso I mean Catrman...and they're siting with bird flipper, spaz and cutie salior...who I havn't actaully met yet. So then meeting Craig, Tweek and Thomas...a cute name for a cute person, heh. Among them was others boys Clyde, Timmy, Token (HA!), Jimmy, Butters...I think I like these guys...maybe not so much Cartman, but everyone else is pretty cool, Jimmy had really funny jokes.

Lunch ended faster I would have liked, but at least I met more new friends.

Math went well, I'm pretty good at it and nothing really went out of the ordinary, I sat next to that boy who thought I was a vampire Butters, he seems very naive but a nice kid. Greg and Mole were in my class too, I enjoyed talking to them, well more discussing with Greg how my first day was coming along and watching Mole yell at the teacher when he got a question wrong, heh. Next was extra, you know stuff like art, music, or computer which I didn't picked a extra class...so free period for me today, so I found the the library, then got bored and walked around the school, there is where I meet the Goth kids...I think...I tried to say hi, but they yelled and me I ran away fearing for my life. The rest of the period I spent trying to find my way to the last class of the day, Gym.

Heh, gym was a chaotic mess, the teacher wanted to start with laps in responce the class groaned but began running anyway. All was going fine, up until wheesing waddling Cartman ran into a crouching Mole who was distracted with retieing his bootlaces, right then and there is where it went down hill. The class stopped and stared. No one dared to breath, unsure what to do, all I did was cough and Mole snapped. He reached for his shovel rasied it over his head to strike fatboy were he sat on his ass and everyone paniced. To my upmost fear Grag wasn't there, so I guess it was up to us to stop him. Stan and Craig were the first to move, followed by Kenny and then the rest, including me. We jumped on Mole's back yelling at him to clam to piss down before he killed someone...after what felt like forever, he told us where to stick it and stormed off...we collapesed of the gym floor in relief.

...and I think Cartman craped himself.

~~~~~

About a week later I believe I finally gotten use to this wacky hick small mountian town...sigh boy was I dead wrong...

I thought things were weird enough you know with the whole son of the devil living in south park, but apparentlly it got stranger and the adults really didn't blink an eye at it. One of the craziest of all was...well I can't tell you like right off the bat, uhh better go into a flashback...

~~~

It was another day in english class and Mr. Garrison was blahing away at something at I didn't quite understand, but I learnt is was better then to rasie my hand and ask what he bloody hell he was talking about excpecially while he's not taken his meds for that month...anywho I was quietly chating with Tweek or more like he was telling me about the Nomes that steals his underwear at night. Smile and nod Joe, just sit there and smile and nod... when it happened.

He was sitting right next to me and it came so suddenly, poor Kenny he didn't stand a change against a meteor crashing from the sky through the ceiling and right on top of HIM, causing Stan to stand up and shout.

"OMG THEY KILLED KENNY!"

Which made Kyle for some reason to say...

"YOU BASTARDS!"

(A/N: btw who's they?)

We stared to the rubble for a while and then everyone returned to whatever they were doing before Kenny's untimly death, meanwhile I was still in shock, I mean what the hell, your clasmate and bestfreind just died and you do nothing...seriously! I asked around after class, pissed at hell for their behavior, and what do they say..

"He'll be back tomorrow, don't you worry..."

Really! And they expect me to believe this bullshit! Stuff like this doesn't happen everyday people. The next morning I didn't know what to believe anymore cause when we got to Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny's stop, he walkes onto the bus, like nothing even happened, I just don't understand! I stop Kenny on his way to his seat, gave him a poke, stared at him from every angle, he was looking at me like I was crazy, and I was starting to think I was. I finally got the courage to ask him, how?

The blond boy takes off his hood and smiles down at me, it wasnt like his shit eating grin, just an sincear quirk of his lips, what he said still bogles me...

"My mom doesn't know when to stop"

...this town makes my brain hurt...

_

It was another snowy friday afternoon, Mr. Garrison was making us watch a stupd video about...we*ll I actually didn*t what we were watching...hell i couldn*t tell yea what he taught half the time...I*m really glad I*m not the only one. The rest of the class was either chatting, doddling or napping, I was the first one, with Kyle. I was really hiting it of with the red head, he told me the most strangest stories that happened right here in South Park when they were kids which he swore were all true, crazy things like aliens to giant mecha celebrities..Barbra Streistand..really Kyle. Then we went on about giant guinea pigs who in control by the president of homeland sucruity and panfulte band were the only thing to stop them, then a whole mess involving muhamud and gingers and celebrites and being made fun of...wow what the only thing I could say...

At the end of class, I asked more about the werid stuff that went on in this town over the years, Kyle was more then welcome too and suddenly came up with an idea, why not a sleepover. I was a little put off by the idea, a sleepover, weren*t we a little too old for that, we were almost adult here. Kyle agreed but he said screw it and went around asking some of his friends if they wanted to come over too...ok sure screw it lets do this thing.

Since it was firday we had the entire weekend to hang out, and this would be my first after moving here, I was soo exctied when the last bell rang. After school Kyle along with Stan, Kenny and Butters walked home together, I got to see where the redhead jew lived so I wouldn*t get lost later the evening. Departing the group and dashed home to get ready my dads, if you don*t remember me telling you I HAVE TWO GAY DADS! I was greeted my with hugs and questioned me about my day, telling them about school which was boring as hell but finally came to asking if I could go to Kyle*s house for a sleepover, they too asked what I did only a few hours before.

*Aren*t you a little old for those* My pops the self clamied homemaker or stay at home dad Authur kirkland**, he*s from Great Britian, slightly shorter then dad, neck lenth shaggy blond hair, thick eyebrows and his passion and hobby was cooking I*d have to say that*s what won dad over in the first place. My relatives all say pops cooking is horrible and me and dads tastebuds must be shot to be able to withstand the food. Well it*s not the best, but it*s eatable, dads says it definitely has improved, way better then before I came around.

*Aww come on! Joe never got to sleepover at friends houses very much, so I think it would be fine, right dear* Alfred Jones** my dad who was a lawyer, an average tall guy with short blond hair and wore thin glasses plus loved hockey or really anything sporty and take out food mostly burgers. He claims he*s a HERO! I don*t know of it*s has anything to do with his obsession with superheros or he*s just refuring to his job as a lawyer...who knows.

Anyway so they have a staredown not saying a word. What went on between my parents could be only descibed as the silent conversation, they actually did that a lot now that I think about it but in the end dad always gots his way.

*Urr, fine..* pops grummbles in defeat and dad glows in victory... all I can do is sigh as...gotta love them cause I certainly can*t get rid of them. With that settled I gave them each a hug then ran up to my room to pack. Dumping all my school things on my semi clean floor and reuse my backpack to cram in clothes for tomorrow, some comics and my pj*s. After a reminder from pops I turn to my conneted bathroom and grab my toothbrush, toothpaste and comb. Pops makes a last mintue check and lays down some rules, like being polite, also to saying my pleases and thank yous. Nodding like a bobblehead, pops gives the ok and I book it out of there,.

Taking to the road I walk down to Kyle*s house for my first real sleepover. I*m so exctied, I wounder who was else invited?  
_


End file.
